Just The Girl
by peach83
Summary: Back in college, Santana got in bed with the wrong girl. Literally just got in bed with her. Will she turn out to be the right one? Made of Honor Brittana edition.
1. Prologue

**JUST THE GIRL**

**By: peach83**

**SUMMARY**: Back in college, Santana got in bed with the wrong girl. Literally just got_ in_ bed with her. Will she turn out to be the right one?

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own any of the glee characters. Adopted some movie concepts. Don't derive any profit. Just borrowing them for entertainment purposes only.

_**PROLOGUE**_

_Blonde girl was hot. _

_Like Olivia Wilde hot. _

_And Santana Lopez, being the hot-blooded, hormonal, young lesbian that she is, immediately knew what she wanted._

What Santana wants, Santana gets.

_The girl's probably straight, obviously underage to get into clubs, but definitely well-connected considering she got into Marquee and crossed paths with Santana who was spending the night squandering her trust fund. But heterosexuality never really stopped her from getting into a straight girl's pants before. Truthfully, she prefers hooking up with those kinds of girls. Most of them may just be desperate for affection but based from experience, they were definitely not clingy or demanding for any kind of relationship. _

_And that was just perfect. _

_Santana didn't waste any time._

_The girl was dancing with her girl friends in the middle of the dance floor, long, blonde hair swaying with her body as she moved in tune with the techno music. As if feeling the intense pair of brown eyes on her, she turned her head, just in time to see Santana walking, no, gliding towards her, with that devilish smirk on her face. _

_Santana didn't miss the glint on the other girl's eyes; the pair of curious and intrigued eyes that remained fixed on her as she approached. She couldn't figure out what color it was but was quite sure she'd see them up-close and have them imprinted on her mind before the end of the night. And that seemed like a definite possibility, especially when, in true Santana fashion, she got the girl's name in about five seconds of grinding into her._

_Her mouth watered just at the thought. _

_Midterms week was done and over and she hadn't had sex for like two weeks. No matter how intelligent she was, she figured she actually had to study since pre-med wasn't as easy as ABC like how her lying surgeon father made it out to be. She loved him dearly but she couldn't help but hate him sometimes for pushing her to follow his and her grandfather's footsteps. She also hated herself for giving in, but it wasn't like she had any other plans. She was 21 and the days of faking ID's were long gone but still, she couldn't figure out what she wanted to do. So, in the meantime, why not enjoy her father's money and the company of the beautiful women in New York while figuring herself out?_

_Beautiful women, right._

_She had to get laid tonight._

_Badly._

_Anyway, Alexis Kelly. That was hot girl's name. And yes, she was straight. But in four minutes, Santana Lopez managed to disarm her with her charms. Blonde girl just found herself in a steamy make-out session with the mysterious brunette in the middle of the dance floor._

_Neither of them could get enough. _

_The whole cab ride to Sarah Lawrence College was a blur since they spent the time making out in the backseat, earning a few disgusted grunts from what Santana assumed to be a homophobic cab driver but she couldn't care less. She needed to get her mack on and whoever she wanted to get it with was nobody's business. _

_As soon as the cab got into park, Santana threw the driver some bills and dragged her latest conquest out of the car. She realized she didn't know in which dorm Alexis lived (although she was quite familiar with the area), so she let the blonde drag her to Slonim House._

_Santana had to shake her head out of her lust-filled haze when she found herself standing inside the Slonim House's common room without Alexis by her side but with a key on her hand. She backtracked, recalling Alexis talking about water and chocolates. Or if she was going to be technical, Alexis was actually breathing those words in her ear._

_She grinned. _

_With determined steps, she climbed upstairs. She asked one of the students for directions and pointed her to the farthest room to her right. The room was dimly lit when she stepped inside, and was surprised to see a sleeping figure on the bed with her back turned on her. She wondered whether she zoned out too long that Alexis reached her room first. From her position at the door, Santana could make out the head of blonde hair. _

"_Alexis?" _

_Santana called out softly, but the girl on the bed didn't move. She carefully closed the door and took the steps towards the blonde. On her way, she managed to discard her leather jacket and short dress, leaving her on her underwear. She was in desperate need of some action and those clothes were not going to keep her farther away from what she wanted. _

_Lesser clothes to take off, the better._

"_Did you get the chocolates?"_

_Still, there wasn't any answer from the girl._

"_Baby, you know what? Forget about the chocolates." _

_Santana climbed on the bed and positioned herself behind the girl. A soft hum came out of her mouth as her front made contact with the girl's back. A slight confusion crossed her face as she sniffed the lavender scent of the blonde's hair. That certainly wasn't how Alexis' hair smelled a while ago. _

_But who cares?_

"_Alex, babe…"_

_Santana wrapped an arm on top of the girl's belly holding her closer, and proceeded to place butterfly kisses on her neck. As soon as she did that, she felt the body in front of her tensed and it was too late for her to avoid the head jerking back, hitting her in the nose._

"_Owww!" Santana grasped her nose, groaning in pain. _

"_Ahhhhh!" The blonde girl fell down from the bed as she scrambled to get away from the brunette. _

"_What the-" Santana got up as well. _

"_Who the hell are you?!" _

_That was when it hit her. _

_Brown eyes widened as they locked with a pair of crystal blue ones that certainly wasn't Alexis'. She still hadn't even figured out the color of Alexis' eyes and now she found herself staring, mouth agape, at the stunning pair of one stunning girl. _

_Even more stunning than Alexis. _

_But before Santana could say anything more, something was sprayed into her eyes and it stung._

_Like hell._

"_Arghhhh! Fuck! What the fuck was that?! I can't see!" Santana tried rubbing her close eyes but it wasn't working. _

"_Pervert!" The unknown girl was now standing against the wall. _

"_What?! I'm not a… ohhh. I still can't see. What was that? Did you hit me with an ice pick or something? Is there blood?" The brunette almost cried at the pain. _

"_It's 'Summer' by Burberry." _

"_Good choice. Ahh…" Santana hissed. "I'm looking for Alexis." She sighed, inwardly wincing at her still painful eyes. _

_Santana completely missed the other girl's arched eyebrow. _

"_Alexis?" The girl repeated as if to confirm, her tone noticeably relaxing, although a bit confused._

"_Yes, Alexis."_

"_She's not here." The blonde turned the bedside lamp brighter._

"_Obviously." Santana scoffed._

"_How did you get in?"_

"_She gave me her key."_

"_Riiiight. And did she tell you that you can grope and dry hump her roommate too?" The blonde had taken a few steps back towards the bed. She didn't sound accusing, just amused. And she looked a bit guilty upon seeing the suffering the brunette was going through. _

_Santana still couldn't open her eyes without cringing. _

_She also visibly blushed in embarrassment._

"_She told me her geek roommate would be in the library 'coz you know, she's a _geek_." Santana said._

"_I'm not a geek!" The bed dipped as the blonde took a seat, wincing as Santana winced again in pain. _

_x - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x_

_After washing her face for about ten times in the bathroom, Santana found unknown blonde girl in the common living area, rushing to put the two paper cups of coffee on the table. Without waiting for any invitation, she slumped on the couch beside the blonde._

"_You know, I invented a thing for that." Santana said._

"_What?" The blonde's eyebrows creased. _

"_One day, I'd get it in the market and you'd see it in about every coffee shop in New York. And I'd get paid for every piece of it."_

"_Good for you." _

"_I'd call it a coffee collar." Santana picked up a few pieces of tissue and wrapped it around one of the cups before handing it to the blonde girl._

"_Sounds like a part of a shirt." The girl joked._

"_No, shit." _

_Santana chuckled and wrapped another batch of tissues on the other cup. Just as she picked it up for a sip, she found a pair of blue eyes looking quizzically at her. _

"_What?"_

"_Who says that's yours?"_

"_Unless there's anyone else here who groped you tonight, then I'm quite sure you got this for me." Santana said confidently._

"_I'm Brittany, by the way. Not Alexis." For the first time that night, Brittany smiled. _

_Santana was dazzled. _

"_I'm Santana." _

_Both them fell silent after that. It was weird how they could hold their gazes and not feel uncomfortable about it. Santana was first to look away. She just had to or she'd drown. _

"_Oh." _

_Santana heard the other girl said as if she just realized something. _

"_What?"_

"_I know who you are."_

"_You do?"_

"_Yup. You're that girl."_

"_What girl?" Brown eyes narrowed in suspicion. _

"_Female cassanova. Or the bitch from hell. Depending on who you ask."_

_Santana groaned. Her reputation always precedes her._

"_You're Santana Lopez. You go to Columbia University. You're that hot Latin girl who preys on freshmen."_

_Okay, maybe that was a bit inaccurate but she wasn't about to tell Brittany that she actually didn't necessarily prefer freshmen. Truth be told, she preyed on about every college level of not only Columbia, but also Cornell and Sarah Lawrence (hence, her familiarity with the campus area). _

"_I don't know whether to be flattered or offended."_

"_Just drink your coffee."_

"_But it's still hot. Wait, who told you all those things?" The brunette curiously prodded._

"_Amber."_

"_Amber? Who's Amber?"_

"_My cousin. She warned me about you."_

"_That makes me sound so dangerous, and while it sounds so cool in my head, why would your cousin do that? Does she have some sort of vendetta against me?" _

"_You slept with her."_

"_I did?"_

"_And then kicked her out the next day. You don't even remember, do you?"_

"_What? I… well… I'm not very good with names." Santana said, biting her tongue before she could say she'd slept with too many Amber's in her life to remember. Somehow she didn't want to look so bad in Brittany's eyes. _

"_Wow. So Amber was right. You really are an asshole."_

"_Hey, ouch. I have feelings, you know."_

"_So are the girls you get in bed and dump after."_

"_Did I sleep with you too?"_

"_You wish, but no. You can try in your dreams, though." Brittany playfully winked at her. _

"_You wouldn't sleep with me?"_

"_I'd never sleep with you."_

"_Oh, you're straight. I'm sorry, though that didn't stop me from sleeping with straight girls before."_

"_I'm not."_

"_You're not what?"_

"_Straight."_

"_Oh, so you're gay?" Santana found herself suddenly grinning at that. _

_Brittany raised an eyebrow. _

"_Wipe that smirk off your face. I'm still not sleeping with you and you know what? I hate labels. I barely know you and I don't know why I'm still talking about my preferences with you. But gosh, you're so full of yourself too. Just because a girl wouldn't sleep with you doesn't automatically make her straight."_

"_So, why wouldn't you sleep with me?"_

"_Why would I?" Brittany asked. _

_Santana just smiled in amusement at how her night turned out. It wasn't as naked as she originally wanted it to be, since now she was dressed in a stranger's pajama pants and shirt, but she had to admit, her night turned out better. She had never felt as comfortable with anyone else as Brittany, but she liked being in her company. _

"_You're unbelievable, you know that?" Santana said. _

"_Huh?" Brittany looked up at her. _

"_I groped you and kissed your neck and probably scared you to death. But still, you lent me some clothes and fixed me coffee. This isn't poisoned, is it?" Santana sniffed the cup, eliciting a giggle from the other girl._

_It was strange how Santana's heart felt like it was doing somersaults upon hearing Brittany giggle._

"_You're funny." _

"_You didn't answer my question." Santana arched an eyebrow._

"_Well, drink up and you'll get your answer." Brittany challenged. _

_Santana playfully rolled her eyes, shook her head, and took a sip. So far, she hadn't fainted, so she was assuming Brittany wasn't some sort of black widow serial murderer._

"_I'm really sorry about groping you. I honestly thought you were Alexis."_

_Brittany feigned offense. _

"_I can't believe you'd say that. I'm definitely hotter than her."_

_Santana laughed._

"_Wouldn't you agree?"_

"_Oh, I do agree. But in my defense, you had your back turned on me and all I saw was the similar hair color."_

"_Touché."_

"_But just to be clear, I wasn't dry humping you." Santana continued._

"_You were."_

"_I totally wasn't!"_

"_Horn dog." Brittany teased. _

Santana couldn't help but smile at the memory of meeting Brittany for the first time as she waited for the blonde at their favorite corner in Café Reggio in the East Village. They became fast friends, and now, seven years later, they were already best friends.

The sound of the door knocked the brunette back to earth, and just as she looked up, she saw her best friend, Brittany S. Pierce, walking towards her with that smile reserved just for her.

And with that smile, Santana Lopez's day just got better.

Like it does every damn day.

**A/N:** I know I said I'd be writing the royal love story next to HTILY, but that story had to be put on hold. I hope I'd still be able to write it someday.

Anyway, dear readers, thanks for messaging me and encouraging me to write again. I've been really busy but like what I did with HTILY, I'm going to find time to finish this one. If anyone likes it, that is.

And by the way, what happened to you, **CLAIRE**? You know twitter is not the same without you!


	2. Chapter 1

**JUST THE GIRL**

**By: peach83**

**A/N: **The previous chapter was unedited, so I didn't get to correct the years Brittany and Santana are supposed to have known each other. Santana should be 28 years old and Brittany, almost 27, so, the time gap should have been 7 years and NOT 10 years. Thanks for calling my attention to that. I corrected it already.

Yes, they were friend-zoned, and it's been long, but that's going to be part of the tension and the conflict. This fic would probably be just around 4 or 5 chapters, so I hope you all would stay tuned until the conclusion of this lighthearted, romantic comedy!

Amazing reviews! Thank you!

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1**_

"Hey."

"You're late." Santana feigned annoyance and immediately wiped the smile off her face as she watched her bestfriend take the opposite seat from her.

In true Santana fashion, the blonde rolled her eyes; a mannerism Brittany adopted over the years of hanging out with her.

"I didn't want to wait long. You said _you_ were going to be late."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry about that. And to make it up to you, here's your coffee, my lady." Santana said with a slight bow of her head in faux courtesy, and pushing the pre-ordered cup of Brittany's usual café Americano towards the blonde.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Brittany giggled.

"Anything for you, babe."

Santana winked at her bestfriend with a grin. She made no effort when Brittany stole of bite of her cheesecake.

"You know, I can always get you your own slice." The brunette remarked with an arched eyebrow.

"But I want yours."

"Why?"

"Because it tastes better." Brittany shrugged nonchalantly.

Santana stared at the blonde in amusement. She silently sipped her coffee while Brittany enjoyed the rest of her cheesecake.

"Did you cut your hair?"

"Hmm?"

"Your hair, it's different today. Did you do something with it?"

"Uhm, no. It's the same as yesterday."

"Really?"

"Yeah. What happened to you? Why were you running late?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Anne's starting to get clingy. She wanted to stay for breakfast…"

Santana was too busy droning about one of her casual hook-ups to notice how Brittany's face fell as she realized what her bestfriend had been doing the previous night she backed out of their supposed movie night.

"… and I had to force her to leave."

"You didn't hurt her, did you?" Avoiding Santana's eyes, Brittany lifted the cup to her lips, testing the temperature. Satisfied with the warmth, she took a sip.

"By force, I don't mean physically. She asked for a relationship."

The blonde who was in the middle of drinking gasped in surprise, spluttering a bit of coffee on the table and onto her lap. Fortunately, she was wearing dark jeans, making the stain invisible to the naked eye.

Santana was fast to her side, wiping the blonde's lap with tissues.

"Oh honey, you've captured my reaction perfectly." Santana snickered.

"Shut up, San." Brittany choked out.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." Brittany pulled more tissues from the dispenser to wipe the slight mess she made on the table.

Despite the dismissive tone, Santana stayed by the blonde's side.

"She said we'd been hooking up for months and she wants more. Can you believe that?"

"Can't blame a girl for wanting more." Brittany mumbled.

"I know, right? I'm so hot, who wouldn't want more?" Santana joked, earning her a playful shove from the girl next to her.

"Totally not what I meant, but feel free to gloat. I know how much you need your daily dose of ego boost."

"Whatever, but she knows the rules. Casual sex, non-exclusive, no strings attached. I can't just pull myself off the market for her and deprived the rest of New York women of this." Santana smugly pointed to her body.

Brittany rolled her eyes again.

"When are you ever going to grow up?" The blonde sighed.

"Where's the fun in that?"

Brittany caught a glimpse of the café's wall clock.

"And speaking of growing up, aren't you supposed to be hurrying to class right now?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I dropped out of law school yesterday."

"What?!"

"You make it sound so bad. It's not like NYU's going to miss me."

"But you've always wanted to be a lawyer." The disappointment in Brittany's tone was clear.

"I do. I just… I don't know." Santana blew a stray hair away from her face before reaching for her cup of coffee across the table. She didn't have to look to see the pair of blue eyes burning through the side of her head.

She could feel them on her.

"Don't do that. Don't look at me like that. You're making me feel guilty and it's barely even 24 hours since I said goodbye to NYU."

Brittany sighed.

"What are you going to do then?"

"Does it matter? I'm worth $35M, and that excludes my trust fund. And I get a dime for every coffee collar sold everywhere in America. Do you know how many dimes that is?"

"I don't care how many dimes you have. You're 28 years old."

"And having the time of my life."

"You're going to get burned out at some point and you'd know nothing to do better than just be this millionaire playgirl."

Santana just shrugged it off.

"Does your dad know?"

Santana nodded in response.

"What did he say?"

"It's funny actually. He said the same thing as you. He said that I need to 'grow up'." The brunette air-quoted with her hands.

"Maybe you should."

"You know, you two clicked so much, you even think alike. Maybe you should be his number seven." Santana feigned seriousness.

"I'll pass."

"His last one got an apartment at the Upper East Side and a $20,000 monthly alimony. You'd be set for life."

"Hmm, tempting. But you know I'm not that kind, San."

"I know, I know."

Santana then picked up the blonde's left hand with both her hands, kissed the back of it, and smiled that rare smile that only Brittany gets to see.

"You're too much of an angel and probably the most perfect girl I've ever met."

Brittany felt her cheeks warm. It was obvious that Santana had seen how her bestfriend's cheek turned red, judging by her huge smile.

"You're so cute, you're blushing!" Santana's attempt to pinch Brittany's cheeks was thwarted by the swatting of a pale hand.

"Ugh, you're like a child, San. Stop it!" Brittany tried to sound upset, but Santana knew her too well.

Aware that she wasn't really angry, Santana just raised her hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay. I was just testing you."

There was a comfortable silence before Brittany continued.

"You know, my answer would have been different if he's at least a bit like you."

Santana turned her curious eyes at her bestfriend.

"Me and my dad? Don't people always say we look so much alike?"

"I mean, longer hair, boobs," Brittany's eyes lingered a bit on Santana's cleavage, before looking back up to her eyes again. "without the _extra_ appendage." She finished with emphasis.

That didn't get past the brunette.

"Aren't you supposed to be bi-curious?" Santana asked.

"I am. Just not bi-curious about your dad."

Brittany winced just by saying that.

"No offense but he's too old for me."

Santana laughed.

"I don't think I can handle having you as a stepmom, anyway. That would be all kinds of weird."

"Too weird."

"Super weird. I mean, I can't be fantasizing about my stepmom-"

"Please don't finish that sentence."

"Why not?"

"That just sounds _so _wrong. 'Fantasizing' and 'stepmom' shouldn't go in one sentence. Just… no."

"Well, weren't we talking about a situation where you're my hypothetical stepmom?"

"Are you admitting that you actually fantasize about me?"

"I never said never." Santana wiggled her eyebrows.

"I knew it. You are a pervert."

"You always say that but you keep hanging out with me anyway."

"That's because I don't have other friends."

"That's not true. You have tons of friends. Admit it, you just really love me that much that you can't last a day without me. Come on, Britt." Santana poked the blonde on her side.

That started their tickle war.

"Say it!" Santana kept on tickling Brittany that the blonde couldn't do anything but giggle.

"No!" Her efforts to avoid Santana's tickle attacks were in vain since the Latina knew each of her weak spots.

Their squeals and giggles were starting to get some funny looks from the other customers but they were both too busy to notice them.

"Say you love me!"

"I… no! Santana, stop!"

"Just say it, Britt!"

"I don't! Stop or I'll kick you!" Brittany pushed Santana a bit harder, forcing the brunette to pull back from her.

"You don't love me?" Santana decided to tease the blonde, pretending to be heartbroken.

That totally got Brittany.

"Wh- I-" Brittany stuttered but before she could answer fully, her iPhone on top of the table started to vibrate. From her peripheral vision, she could see Santana already smiling.

Instead of answering, she just placed her phone back to her purse, earning a curious look from Santana.

"Who was that?"

"Just…"

"What?"

"It's Jonas."

"Huh."

When Brittany looked up, she noticed the scowl that was now framing the brunette's face.

"He'd been calling a lot lately."

"He's still alive?"

"San…" Brittany warned.

"What?"

"Don't be mean."

"But he's a total douche. And his nose is crooked. I don't know how you managed to avoid that everytime you kissed him."

Santana grimaced at the thought of Brittany kissing someone.

"What does he want now?" That sounded more like a growl.

"He wants to get back together."

There was a pause.

"What did you say?"

"I can see how much you want to hear me say 'no'." Blue eyes narrowed at the brunette.

"Well, did you?" Santana tried to mask the anxiety, but Brittany could clearly see through her.

"Of course I said no. I was the one who broke it off. I don't have feelings for him anymore. I was just telling you because I know how sensitive you get when it comes to my personal life. Just so you know, you meddle too much."

"Why do you let me?"

"You know what? I keep asking myself the same question."

Brittany sighed.

"Why are you always harping on my exes anyway? You insulted Artie all the time."

"He's irksome. And the way he looked at you was creepy."

"And Sam?"

"I was always afraid you'd get sucked into those fish lips. You can't blame me for that."

"You hate everyone that I dated."

"That's not true. There's this one guy, the one with small feet." Santana stated as a matter of fact.

"What?" Brittany almost choked on her coffee for the second time.

"Carlo?" The Latina tried to recall.

"You mean Caleb? Why would you even pay attention to his feet?" Brittany asked incredulously.

"Yes, Caleb. I liked Caleb."

"That's because he lived on the other side of the country and you've only met him twice and apparently can't even remember his name. You didn't have enough time to find something wrong with him."

"I don't do that." Santana said, crossing her arms defensively.

"Yes you do, every damn time. Do you remember Jane?"

"The anorexic model?" Santana's eyebrows creased in displeasure.

"See? This is what I'm saying. They have to measure up to your standards and you're not even the one dating them."

Santana just huffed.

"Stop acting like my jealous girlfriend." Brittany teased.

"I'm not jealous." Santana said defensively.

"And definitely not my girlfriend." The blonde added as reminder.

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Anyway…" Santana trailed off as she got up and walked back to her previous seat opposite Brittany.

"What?"

"Uh, there's this thing."

"I have a feeling I wouldn't like where this is going."

"Dad's getting married on Saturday…"

"Again? Isn't this like the sixth time?"

"… and I don't have a date."

"No."

"I haven't even asked you anything yet."

"I know you're going to ask me and the answer is no."

"Why not?"

"I just… I hate parties."

"That's a lie. You love parties."

"Take one of the girls you're rubbing up against."

"Wanky. But no. That would give them the wrong idea and just… no. Please Britt, be my date?" Santana gave her the puppy eyes.

"I… ugh. This isn't fair!" Brittany huffed in exasperation. She'd been Santana's date in all of her father's marriages (four times already), and each time she promised herself that she wouldn't go ever again.

Not that she expected Santana's dad to marry again each time, but Antonio Lopez was a serial groom with millions of money to spare as alimony, so…

Anyway, the first time she came as Santana's date, people thought they were girlfriends and they just laughed it off.

The second time, Brittany still found it funny that guests thought them too adorable.

The third time, Santana's dad asked her if she was sleeping with his daughter and a glass of champagne might have slipped from her hand in shock.

And that last time, Antonio just gave her that weird smile. It wasn't creepy weird. It was a smile like he was telling her he knew something that she didn't.

Well, maybe Antonio did know something.

But not Santana.

Brittany sighed. Seeing Santana with those beautiful puppy eyes was a losing battle.

Totally her weakness.

"You can't do that to me all the time."

"Is that a yes?" Santana grinned, almost certain of the answer.

"If I'm going to the wedding with you, you have to at least be a decent date. I'm going to teach you how to slow dance without you stepping on my feet." With that, Brittany got up from her seat, grabbed her things, and walked out of the café with Santana scampering behind.

"Hey, wait up!"

"Walk faster."

"I never stepped on your feet!"

"You did every time."

Santana had a hard time catching up with Brittany's longer strides.

It didn't take long for them to reach Brittany's dance studio that she co-owned with Mike Chang, one of their common friends. Mike and Brittany used to dance in Broadway musicals, they still do sometimes, but after the thrill of performing on stage lost its spark, both of them realized that their passion was in teaching. They struggled at first, but with their talents and connections, their studio became one of the biggest and most sought after ones in Manhattan.

Without bothering to change into her usual dance clothes, Brittany pulled her bestfriend into the slightly crowded dance floor in one of the studios. Santana recognized them as Brittany's students rehearsing before class starts. They were performing different kinds of dances in tune to only one slow song, James Ingram's 'So This Is Love'.

And they were amazing.

Santana felt a surge of pride knowing that it was Brittany who taught them that.

The brunette was pulled from her reverie when she felt Brittany grab her hands and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. She smiled when she felt her bestfriend wrap her own arms around Santana's waist.

"If I don't know any better, I'd say you're just trying to find an excuse to be close to me."

"Ha. Presumptuous, aren't we?"

Santana smiled.

"Something's different about you today. Are you sure you didn't do anything with your hair?"

Brittany giggled, shaking her head, but didn't answer.

"You look really-" Santana didn't get to finish what she was going to say as something caught in her peripheral vision. She grasped her arms tightly around Brittany and almost burying her face on Brittany's cleavage.

Santana completely missed Brittany's face turning bright red.

"Hide me."

"What?" Brittany asked. Or more like, squeaked.

"It's Sonja from one of dad's charity parties. She's one of your students?" Santana turned her head the other way to avoid catching Sonja's eyes.

"Who's Sonja?" Brittany frowned, looking at every direction to figure out who Santana was talking about. She was teaching a big class and she didn't really remember the name of each of her students.

"Don't look!" Santana hissed in alarm as she realized that Brittany was looking around.

Blue eyes locked on the woman on the other side of the room.

"Is that her, the one with thick glasses and big hair?" Brittany asked, sounding amused.

"A total stand-out, huh?" Santana grimaced.

"She's cute." Brittany snickered.

"Very funny, Britt." Santana steered Brittany further to get away as they remained slow dancing.

"Why are we dancing away from her?"

"She's obsessed with me."

"Are you exaggerating again?" Brittany narrowed her eyes at the brunette whose face was still lingering too close to her boobs.

"No. She made a website called AllThingsSantana dot org." Santana whined.

Brittany couldn't help the loud laugh that came out of her mouth.

"Really? I should check that out. Is it good?"

"A week ago, she wrote a two-page blog about the details of my face. My face!"

Brittany's shoulders were shaking in laughter.

"Well, you have a really beautiful face, San."

Santana pulled back to see if the blonde was joking.

But Brittany was smiling genuinely and adoringly at her that it caught Santana off-guard.

"Oh look, you're blushing." Brittany booped Santana's nose.

"Shut up."

Completely forgetting about Sonja and her goal to get out of the studio, Santana recalled her last conversation with her father.

"My dad was asking why I wasn't having sex with you."

"Why does he keep asking that?" Brittany winced.

"Well, you know my resistance to hot women is basically non-existent, and you're one of the hottest ones, so he's curious. No, intrigued would be the right term."

"You think I'm hot?"

"One of the hottest ones."

"Wow, thank you."

"Thus, the question of why I wasn't tapping that."

Brittany almost jumped after feeling a slight squeeze on her ass. She swatted Santana's wandering hand that she didn't even realize had left her shoulders and neck. Brown eyes locked on her, full of mischief.

"Hey!" The blonde hissed.

"Whoops. Sorry. I can't help myself. Your ass looks great on these jeans."

"I knew you were staring when you were catching up to me."

"I tried, you know."

"Tried what?"

"Sleeping with you."

"When?"

"The first time we met."

"You mean you tried sleeping with Alexis." Brittany corrected.

"No. After you sprayed me in the eyes, we were flirting in your common room."

"I wasn't flirting."

"You told me you'd never sleep with me."

"That, I remember."

"Is that still true?"

"San…"

"I'm kidding. I like having you in my life, Britt. I don't know what I would do without you." Santana's left hand found its way back up to Brittany's face. For some reason, she started caressing the blonde's cheek, locking her eyes with hers.

Since meeting her accidentally in that dorm room seven years ago, Santana had never survived a day without Brittany. It was weird how they connected perfectly from that moment.

It wasn't clear how it happened. They'd been close before. But right that moment, Santana felt her face moving closer towards Brittany's, the blonde's breath felt hot against her skin. She noticed how her breath hitched, and her senses heightened. She even felt Brittany's hands twitched as they were still wrapped around her waist.

All reasons and sensibility went out the window, ironically after what she said. Santana's eyes were trained on her bestfriend's soft red lips, and as she closed her eyes, anticipating for that jolting feeling of what could have been their first kiss-

"Who is this?"

Santana and Brittany jumped away from each other.

It was Sonja.

"This?" Santana asked.

"Yes."

Santana turned her attention to Brittany who was looking everywhere else but her. She tried to gauge her reaction to what almost happened but couldn't really figure it out. She silently berated herself for letting her be carried away after years of managing to resist Brittany's charms.

She almost ruined what they had with a kiss.

Santana didn't know whether to be relieved or annoyed at Sonja's interruption.

"She's my… my girlfriend."

Sonja's eyes widened.

Brittany finally paid attention and stared at Santana with questioning eyes.

"Yup, my girlfriend." Santana nodded.

"You have a girlfriend?" Sonja repeated.

"Uh, that's what I said."

Glaring at Santana, Sonja then turned her furious eyes at Brittany who just raised an eyebrow in challenge, before walking away.

Brittany watched the weird woman leave, muttering something about how it was time to create a new blog. When she turned her eyes back to Santana, she found the brunette watching her closely.

"She's odd." Brittany commented.

"Told ya."

"You two wouldn't have worked out." The dancer headed out of the dance floor to her office.

Santana followed laughing.

"And I'm not your girlfriend." As they entered the office, Brittany opened her fridge and grabbed two bottles of water.

"I know. I told you, you're my bestfriend. I want to keep you in my life, so I'm not going to do anything stupid to ruin what we have."

The blonde turned, held Santana's eyes, before handing her one of the bottled water.

"And I don't want to be just another notch on your bedpost." Brittany seriously said. She uncapped her bottle of water and took a sip.

"You know I'd never-"

"I've something to tell you, San."

"If this is about the almost ki-"

"I have to go to L.A."

"What?"

"Remember when I told you about this studio we're opening in L.A.?"

"Yeah, Mike's handling that, right?"

"Yes, but he and Tina got to wrap up some things here in New York before they could leave. Until then, I'd have to take over for a while."

"A while?" Santana dreaded the answer.

"Two months."

_Two months. _

Brittany would be gone for two months.

Two months without Brittany.

It would be the longest time they'd be away from each other since the first time they met seven years ago.

And Santana just about died at the thought.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: **I've no excuse for the delayed update. Just work. Thank you for the reviews and the encouraging words. This story is a little fast-paced. Anyhow, I hope you'd enjoy it. :-)

**DISCLAIMER: Just as I had stated in the prologue, I DON'T own the movie concept, never claimed to, I'm just adopting it for entertainment purposes. **

**JUST THE GIRL**

**By: peach83**

"Hey, guess what. I finally beat Sugar in Temple Run 2." Santana was seated on their favorite corner at Breadstix at ten in the morning with her iPhone on her left hand. But unlike her usual mornings, she was alone, and the slice of cheesecake in front of her remained untouched.

"_You didn't cheat, did you?" _

"I can't believe you'd even think that." The brunette feigned indignance. She could already imagine Brittany's eyes narrowed at her. When she heard her bestfriend giggle on the other end of the line, she couldn't help her lips forming into a huge smile.

"_You can never beat Sugar in her most favorite phone app."_

"Well, I might have elbowed her a little, but that doesn't mean I cheated." Santana absentmindedly stirred her coffee.

"_Santana…" _Brittany chastised.

"I apologized after, I promise. But you should have seen her face. She looked like she wanted to kill me."

"_I'm glad that she didn't. Where are you?"_

"Breadstix."

"_You're having breakfast just now?"_

"Just coffee."

"_Did you have a late night or something?" _

"Nope. I wasn't in the mood to do anything so I went home early. And I wanted to have breakfast with you, so, considering our time difference, I decided to push up my breakfast schedule. It's not like I have anything else to do." Santana's eyes flickered briefly at the cheesecake and the empty seat in front of her. It had only been four days since Brittany had left and all of a sudden, she couldn't function properly.

"_Awww. That's sweet." _Brittany, on the other hand, was up early and having her own breakfast in her LA flat.

The deep sigh on the other line didn't escape the blonde's attention.

"_What's wrong?"_

"Nothing."

"_San, come on. What are you thinking?"_

"It feels weird when you're not here."

There was a pause. Santana didn't realize she had been staring longingly at Brittany's empty seat for minutes now.

"Breakfast isn't the same without you, Britt."

Brittany smiled.

"_It's not the same without you too, San. The cheesecake isn't as good when I'm having it alone."_

"I should have come with you."

"_San?"_

"What?"

"_Don't follow me."_

"How did you know I was thinking that?"

"_That's because I know you too well. We're like twin-"_

"Eww, no." Santana grimaced as she interrupted the blonde.

"_What?" _Brittany asked, apparently confused.

"Don't compare our relationship to siblings 'coz that's just creepy because sometimes I do have sexy thoughts of you and ugh, no, we can never be sisters."

"_You're perving on me again." _If Santana could only see how red Brittany's cheeks were turning.

"I'm sorry. I'm just being real here."

"_You've got to stop objectifying women."_

"I'm not 'objectifying', I'm 'appreciating'. There's a difference." The brunette couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"_You know, someday, you're going to find your match, and I hope to god that you can handle it. And back to the topic at hand, _don't_ come here." _

"Why not?"

"_Because I'm working and you're just a… distraction."_

"A good distraction?" Santana asked, sounding hopeful.

"_A fun distraction that I don't need right now. San, you know I love you, but you got to let me do my thing, okay? I'll be back before you know it." _

"But I miss you."

Brittany took a while before responding.

"_I miss you too."_

Brittany turned her head at the sound of the doorbell.

"_Hey, someone's at the door. I'll call you later?" _

Santana let the sad smile form on her face.

"Can't wait."

x - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x

"What took you guys so long?" Santana growled at her friends who, after 20 long minutes, finally joined her at their reserved table in New York's newest club, Heatwave.

"Well, unlike some people here, we have jobs." Quinn glared at the brunette as she joined her on the couch.

"I have a job." Santana reacted defensively.

"I mean a real job." Quinn gave in retort.

The blonde lawyer always teased Santana about not having anything to do. Sure, Santana was probably earning more than the rest of their salaries combined, thanks to that brilliant coffee collar idea of hers, still, Quinn believed, along with Brittany that Santana had to figure out what she wanted to do in her life.

"Where is Tina?" Santana noticed that her crew was missing one girl.

"She's got to attend a family thing with Mike." Sugar answered.

"We can barely hang out with her since she got married. Marriage destroys friendships." Santana picked up her glass of cocktail and took a sip.

"I digress." Quinn said, earning a raised eyebrow from Santana.

"Why? You're not married. You're not even in a relationship, Quinn."

"Doesn't mean I don't want it. Do you even know what it feels like having someone to come home to? It would be nice to be able to kiss someone goodnight every night."

"I'd have to agree with her." Mercedes smiled at Quinn.

"And do you know that you can have that even without being in a committed relationship? You don't feel pressured about anything. And they can't demand anything."

"Your level of maturity is really shocking." Quinn rolled her eyes at her friend. She snatched Santana's glass of martini and before the brunette could protest, Quinn had already taken a sip.

"That's my drink." Santana scowled but didn't do any effort to get the glass back.

"That's fun at first. But don't you want someone who would always be there for you?" Rachel turned the conversation back around.

"Have you met my bestfriend? She's the greatest. And whatever happens, I know she'd never leave me." Santana smiled at the thought of Brittany, wondering what she was doing at the moment.

"You think you got the best of both worlds?" Sugar arched an eyebrow at Santana.

"Hell, yeah. I can still get to hang out with Britt whenever I want. That's the perfect set up."

"Maybe for you, but not for Brittany." Rachel mumbled under her breath, but loud enough for Santana to hear.

"What do you mean?"

"I always pegged Brittany to be the family woman type. One day she'd find someone, get married and she'd have lesser time for you. Once she starts having kids, you won't be able to demand for her time anymore and you'd be left with no one else but your collection of non-girlfriends."

Santana looked suddenly alarmed.

"Why are you saying that? Did she say something?"

"It's okay to enjoy your youth, Santana. But there comes a point when we have to grow up. And you're missing out on one of the greatest things in life." Quinn emptied Santana's glass of martini.

Santana had zoned out from there. She didn't hear the conversation that took place between Quinn and Rachel thereafter, she just watched them head to the bar, probably to get more drinks. Mercedes and Sugar were having a discussion of their own, but her mind was elsewhere to understand what they were talking about.

The rest of the night went like a blur.

x - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x

"_Hello?"_

Santana almost jumped out of bed. She had been playing with her phone for hours now since she couldn't sleep (her mind subconsciously venturing back to that day at the dance studio when their lips almost touched for the first time), not realizing that she actually dialed the blonde's number.

When finally she heard her bestfriend's groggy voice on the other end of the line when she wasn't really expecting it, Santana felt nervous but couldn't stop her lips from turning up into a huge smile.

"_San?"_

"Hey, Britt."

"_Babe, it's 1 in the morning."_

"Really?" Santana's eyes searched for her digital clock and realized it was 4:00 a.m. in her time. She didn't get any sleep and it was morning already.

"_Why are you still awake?"_

"Can't sleep."

"_I've had a long day. I'm really tired."_

Santana listened to her bestfriend's breathing on the other line. She could imagine her fighting off sleep and trying to keep her eyes open. She felt weird. There was a swirling going on inside of her and she couldn't figure out what it was or what was going on. And before she could stop herself, words came blurting out of her mouth.

"Do you want to get married?"

"_Excuse me?" _Brittany sounded suddenly awake.

"I mean-"

"_Please don't tell me you're proposing."_

"Why not? I mean, I'm not." Santana let out a nervous laugh. "Well, why not?"

"_I don't want to be one of those movie characters who marry their bestfriend just because they reach a certain age when they think they're supposed to be married. I don't want to get married for the sake of getting married."_

Both of them fell silent before Brittany spoke again.

"_You aren't proposing to me, right?"_

"What? No! No… I'm just curious."

"_You're acting weird."_

"Am I? Well, the girls and I were just having a discussion about it, and it just got me thinking…"

"_Are you drunk?"_

"No."

They fell silent again.

"You know, forget it. You don't have to answer if-"

"_Yes."_

"What?"

"_I want to get married someday. But if I'm going to marry someone, it's because I love them. Who doesn't want to spend the rest of their life with someone they love?"_

Santana fiddled with the hem of her shorts.

"_Don't you?"_

"Me? I don't know."

"_What is this really about?"_

"Just… thinking."

"_Are you suddenly having an epiphany about love and life or something?" _Brittany sounded amused.

"No. It's… you're right, I'm being weird." Santana laughed softly.

"Super weird." Brittany giggled.

There was short silence.

"_I got to get some sleep."_

"But I don't want to hang up yet." The brunette whined.

"_We can talk again later."_

"Promise?"

"_I promise."_

x - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x

"Why haven't you told me about this place before?" Quinn hummed as she took a slice of her pancake. It was her first time at Breadstix and she was enjoying her pancakes and coffee so far.

"Don't get too comfortable. This is a Santittany place. As soon as Brittany gets back, you're going back to Starbucks."

"Ugh, you combine your names, seriously? That is so lame."

"It's not lame." Santana picked up her iPhone and checked if there was a text or a missed call. There was none.

"Does she know you have a portmanteau?"

"She prefers Brittana." After putting her phone back on the table, Santana just had to lean over and check it again.

"And you like Santittany. Of course. Anything that has 'tit' in it."

"Shut up or I'm shoving those pancakes up your ass." Santana growled without looking at Quinn. She just kept throwing glances at her phone, which did not get past Quinn.

"You're unbearable when your girlfriend's not here."

Instead of getting an angry retort, Quinn just heard a grunt.

Just then, a girl who could be mistaken from Amber Heard passed their table, and the blonde just couldn't help but make a comment.

"Wow. Hot."

Quinn followed the girl with her eyes. Although she was as straight as a ruler, it had been a habit, thanks to Santana, for her to check out girls _with_ Santana. But when Santana did not react, nor pay any attention to the girl, it became apparent that Quinn was the only one doing the checking out this time.

Quinn arched an eyebrow.

"Remind me who's the gay one in this picture again?"

Again, she did not get any response. When Quinn paid attention, she just found her friend staring at her phone, as if waiting for it to come alive.

Quinn shook her head in disbelief.

x - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x

"Who the hell is Ash?"

Quinn jumped at her friend's voice that came too close to her ear. She was at the courthouse and waiting for the judge to come out of his chamber to hear her case when Santana decided it was okay to whisper rather loudly right into her ear.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn tried to tone her voice down. Aside from her, there were other lawyers on the table already, and the courtroom was almost packed with spectators and litigants.

"I missed Brittany's call last night so I left a voicemail. She then sent me a text telling me that she was out with 'Ash'. This morning, she called me and said she can't talk long because Ash is waiting for her at some stupid café."

"Uhm, what's your point?" Quinn gave her a curious look.

"Who in the world is Ash?"

"I'm guessing your LA replacement." Quinn joked.

Santana wasn't amused.

"Whoah, it's just a joke. No need to give me that laser eye of yours."

"It wasn't funny."

"You do know you're being overly dramatic, right?"

Santana just sighed.

"Why does Brittany keep hanging out with this Ash?"

"Uhm, because her friends are living far away in New York and she has no one else to hang out with?"

"We could skype anytime."

"Don't be ridiculous. You know it's not the same." Quinn glanced at her watch. "Look, the trial is about to start. How about we meet at Heatwave later? You can bitch to me about this Ash all night."

"Don't want to go out."

"You haven't gone out in days."

"Not in the mood."

"Selena's asking about you last night." Quinn baited, knowing Santana's weakness.

To her surprise, the brunette just shrugged and walked out of the courthouse without saying goodbye.

x - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x

"I hate LA!"

Quinn almost dropped the bowl of chips as a fuming Santana marched into the kitchen. Santana's recent disinterest in anything social was starting to worry the blonde. So she arranged this girls' night at Santana's house (Santana's refusing to go out), so they could talk.

"A little warning next time?"

Santana leaned against her kitchen counter and crossed her arms. She just got off a very short phone call with Brittany who was in a rush to go out with – guess who – Ash. She also found out that Ash was actually short for Ashley.

"What if Ashley is just trying to get into Brittany's pants? Not that I could blame her."

"So?" Quinn headed to the living room with Santana trailing behind her.

"What do you mean so?" Santana's voice raised in disbelief.

After putting down the bowl of chips on the coffee table, Quinn slumped on the couch and turned the TiVo on.

"Why are you so worried about Brittany getting it on with someone? She's single. You go to bed with a different girl every night. I don't hear Brittany complaining."

"It's different." Santana kept her arms crossed defensively in front of her.

"How is it different? Stop acting weird or I'd think you're actually starting to develop feelings for your bestfriend." Quinn rolled her eyes.

x - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x

"I think I'm dying."

"And you're on my seat." Quinn just got back into her office after a trial at the courthouse and was surprised to find her friend there, waiting for her.

Santana did not make any attempt to get up from Quinn's plush leather seat. She just sat there, staring at nothing in particular, looking absolutely dejected.

"I haven't talked to her in days. Why is it so hard to get some time with her?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and walked towards the table with all of her document folders still on her arms.

"Get off my seat, Santana."

"She wouldn't be back until another two weeks. That's a really long time."

"You're counting? And come on, you survived one and a half month already. What's another two weeks?"

Santana did not answer. She just kept turning Quinn's chair right and left.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you, Lopez?"

No answer.

"You've been like this for weeks. You're starting to scare me."

Santana took some time before answering.

"I think I might have feelings for Britt."

Quinn's jaw dropped to the floor, along with all of her files.

"What?!"


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: ** Are you guys still there? BrittzTana? Claire? Aurinko? Hahaha. Sorry. I am really sorry. Life gets in the way of my secret fanfiction writer life. How can I not continue to write this when I you've left me so much reviews and private messages?

**JUST THE GIRL**

**By: peach83**

"Did she just say feelings?" Mercedes turned to Quinn with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh my god." Sugar's jaw dropped in an exaggerated gasp.

"Is the world about to end?" Rachel stared wide-eyed at Santana.

The current subject of their conversation, the mighty player Santana Lopez, was totally oblivious to the weird looks her friends were giving her. They were gathered at Quinn's for their regular Friday night out with the rest of the girls. While the brunette was present, the others immediately took notice of how different she'd been acting.

Santana had planted herself on Quinn's couch, sitting quietly still since she'd arrived. She barely paid attention to the conversation going around her and did not even touch her glass of wine. It was only when Tina mentioned Brittany's come back, which would be in the next two days that Santana's ears perked up. And that's when her confession started spilling from her mouth.

"I've had a crush on her for ages." Santana continued word-vomiting her feelings for the absent blonde.

"No shit, Sherlock." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Britt's so pretty, and sweet, and perfect and…"

"Something's wrong with her." Tina looked on worriedly at her friend.

"I just didn't act on it because I don't want to lose her. I can't live without her. If I fuck up everything with her, she'd leave me and then life would have no meaning."

"I think she's got the flu." Rachel concluded. Her hand that reached out to feel Santana's forehead just got swatted away. "Hey, ouch!" Rachel hissed, nursing the painful sting on the back of her hand.

"Does she have a fever or something?" Sugar asked, not attempting to do what Rachel just did.

"She's fine." Quinn huffed, crossing her arms and looking bored. "She just has to grow some lady balls and tell Brittany how she feels."

"But I can't!" Santana whined.

"Oh wow. I never thought I'd see the day when Santana Lopez starts acting like a pussy." Mercedes stared amused at the Latina who was looking so small sitting on the couch.

"I'm not a pussy." She threw a glare at Mercedes' direction, trying to make a point. "What if she doesn't feel the same and I lose her? I can't handle that. I'd be a dead man walking."

"Or woman, if you're going to be technical." Rachel said.

Santana sighed.

"Something's off when I'm not with her. Like, there's a void. I tried dating, you know."

"She's delirious too." Sugar observed.

"But there's nobody like her. Maybe there's more to life than sleeping around." Santana said, ignoring the comments coming from her friends.

"We should call 911." Tina turned her attention to Quinn who just smirked.

"I will!" Quinn all too gladly picked up her iPhone from the coffee table and was about to punch in the last number when it got snatched from her hand.

"Guys, come on, I'm serious!" Santana exclaimed in frustration.

There was an exchange of looks among the girls, realization dawning on them. Soft Santana was a rare sight, but this was a whole new level of soft and it was all because of Brittany.

"Being away from Brittany drives me insane. No one's ever made me feel this way before. I can't even smile when she's not here. She's like sunshine, you know. She makes everything brighter in my life. She's always been there and now, it's…" Santana trailed off, her mind wandering to LA, wondering what her bestfriend was doing now.

"Oh my god. You do have feelings for her." Sugar's jaw dropped on the floor.

"Didn't I say that already?"

"Wow, you've got it bad, girl." Mercedes gave her a comforting tap on the shoulder.

x - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x

_What am I supposed to say? How am I gonna tell her?!_

She was about to meet her bestfriend that night at their favorite place, Breadstix, and was standing in front of it with a bouquet of red roses in her hands when it just hit her that she hadn't really done this whole confession thing before in her life.

She was quite sure she was going to suck.

No pun intended.

But Quinn was right. She had to 'grow some lady balls' if she really wants to be with Brittany.

Clearing her throat and getting some deep breaths, she reached for the door handle and pulled her way into the very crowded restaurant. She braced herself. There was no going back now. She'd always fought for what she wanted, and this certainly wasn't going to be the only thing she'd give up without a fight. She'd be opening herself up to rejection, a concept she wasn't very familiar with, but it's Brittany.

She'd do anything for her.

As soon as she stepped into the restaurant, her eyes zoomed into a golden head of hair by the bar.

She couldn't help the smile that played on her face.

And, as if feeling her eyes on her, blonde hair turned, revealing the sparkling sky blue eyes of her bestfriend. As blue eyes found her, they glimmered even more, showing just how excited and happy the owner of those eyes was. Brittany got off the bar stool and squeezed her way through the thick crowd, to her.

Santana felt her heart jump.

Not really paying attention to anyone else but Brittany, Santana took steps to meet Brittany halfway when,

"Hey watch-"

Whoever said that wasn't able to finish that sentence because the next thing she knew she was pummeled down onto the restaurant's wooden floor.

With the waiter's body on top of her.

Santana immediately pushed the guy off of her before he gets any ideas to feel her up.

"Oh my gosh, San! Are you okay?!" Brittany rushed to her side, helping her get up.

"Hi, Britt." Santana took the blonde's hand, smiling sheepishly.

Brittany giggled.

"Way to make an entrance." The blonde joked.

"Yeah, exactly how I planned it."

"Are you hurt?" Brittany asked in concern.

"Me? Psh, I'm the woman of steel. I don't get hurt." Santana grinned.

"I'm glad you're fine. Oh, wait, there's someone I want you to meet." Brittany walked back to where she was previously sitting, leaving the brunette with a confused look on her face.

Santana then noticed the waiter picking up the pieces of silverware and tray that scattered on the floor due to their collision. She got down and helped him picked them up.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"It's okay. Nothing's broken. Just try looking at where you're going next time." The waiter replied.

"San!"

Santana got up and turned at the direction where her name was being called.

Her eyes narrowed.

Attached to her bestfriend's hand was the hand of a crazy beautiful brunette that definitely wasn't her.

_Ash?_

"My bestfriend, Santana Lopez, meet Ashley Hamilton-" Brittany said, turning briefly at Ashley with a sweet smile before shifting her eyes back to her bestfriend. "-my girlfriend."

Santana froze.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you. This one wouldn't shut up about you." Ashley flashed her charming smile, revealing a set of perfect pearly whites. "You can just call me Ash." Ashley offered her hand.

The brunette entrepreneur tried to smile which she was sure looked more like a grimace. She shook the offered hand, not wanting to look rude.

"Hey you dropped your flowers."

Santana froze again upon hearing the waiter's voice, and feeling the bouquet of flowers poking her on her right arm.

"That's not mine!"

"I think it is."

"No it's not." Santana shoved that bouquet back into the arms of the confused waiter who could do nothing but scratch his head as she led the way to find Brittany and Ashley's table.

"Uhm, this is ours." Brittany tapped Santana's shoulder from behind, causing the brunette to stop walking.

Hearing Brittany call the table 'ours' just made her want to hurl.

As she turned, she found the blonde and her girlfriend taking the seat next to each other on the table, leaving Santana with no choice but to seat alone on the opposite side. Just as she was getting settled, that was when Brittany decided to drop another bomb on her.

"San…"

Brittany's voice made her look up from the menu that she had actually memorized by heart. She already knew what she was going to order, but she needed a distraction from that hand-holding that was happening in front of her.

"Hmm?"

"Ashley and I, we're engaged."

The color was drained from Santana's face, but she was guessing Brittany was too excited to show her the huge rock on her finger to notice.

"We're getting married!"

In that moment, her world crumbled.

Santana felt her world suddenly falling apart.

x - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x

She had no idea how long she'd been sitting there, not really listening as the new couple opposite her went on and on about how they met and how they felt immediately attracted to each other. Truthfully, Santana zoned out on the whole conversation. She'd heard some parts when Ashley was telling the story of how she realized she couldn't watch Brittany leave and came up with the proposal out of nowhere.

It was cute, and romantic, and spontaneous.

Santana wanted to strangle herself.

Why did she even come here in the first place?

Oh, Quinn, right. The blonde lawyer told her to grow some lady balls. Well, Quinn better grow some lady balls of her own so Santana could cut them and feed them to the sharks.

It wasn't anyone's fault (actually, it was solely Santana's), but she was totally blaming this all on Quinn just so she'd be able to sleep at night despite being such a stupid pussy all these years.

Finally, Ashley gave her a break and went to the bathroom, leaving her alone with Brittany for the first time in two months.

She found the blonde smiling at her.

"What?" Santana asked, feeling a bit embarrassed under the blonde's stare.

"I'm just happy to see you again."

Santana just smiled.

Brittany arched an eyebrow.

"What's up?"

"Huh?"

"You aren't as happy to see me?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You know I am."

Brittany watched her first before speaking again.

"Why do I feel that you're not?"

Santana internally sighed. The blonde could still read her like a book.

"Britt."

"Yes?"

"I've waited two months for you. I've never been happier." The brunette confessed, eliciting another smile from the blonde.

After that, both of them fell silent again.

"Do you love her?" Santana blurted out. Realizing what she had just said, she mentally facepalmed.

"What kind of question is that?" Brittany looked affronted by the question, but since it was already out there, Santana wasn't about to backpedal.

"You told me you'd only marry for love. Do you love her?"

Brittany stared back at her.

The staring match was broken before Brittany could answer.

"What did I miss?" Ashley smiled that annoyingly charming smile of hers and turned a questioning look from Santana to Brittany.

"Nothing. We were just catching up." Brittany covered up.

Ashley leaned closer and gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek.

Santana immediately turned her eyes away.

"You know, I think I have to go." Santana picked up her purse and pulled out a few bills, placing them on the table.

"What? Why?" Brittany looked at her in surprise.

"I'm suddenly not feeling well. That was a hard fall a while ago and I really should just go to bed." Santana got up from the chair.

"Are you okay?" Brittany reached out with her right hand to Santana's arm that was on the table, but the brunette was already up from her chair too fast.

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to take you-"

"I'll be fine." Santana rushed out of the restaurant, almost bumping into that waiter again.

Brittany winced as she watched the waiter almost drop his tray for the second time that night.

Santana was waiting for a cab outside when she heard Brittany from behind her.

"I know what you're doing."

"What?"

"You don't like Ashley."

"Where are you getting this?" Santana tried to sound annoyed when really, she was just being defensive.

"I get why you're always being protective of me San, but you're my bestfriend and she's my fiancée, so I'd really love it if you could get along with her. You're both very important to me."

The brunette contemplated what to say before speaking again.

"I don't hate her."

"That wasn't my question."

"Britt, I really have to go." Santana was starting to sound frustrated.

"Why are you rushing to get away from here, San?"

"I'm not."

"Don't lie to me. You can't wait to leave so why don't you just tell me why? I'm pretty sure you're not going to bed this early."

"Look, I'm sorry I can't stay. But… there's someone I have to meet." She lied.

"Right now?" Brittany asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"At the same time when you're supposed to meet me?"

"It's kind of important." Santana really needed to get away from there.

"Who is it?"

"What?"

"Who are you meeting with?"

"Anne." The name just came out of Santana's mouth.

Brittany was visibly displeased.

"Anne?"

"Yeah."

"She's important now?"

Santana just shrugged.

"I thought you said she's starting to get clingy."

"Well, yeah."

"Didn't you break up with her months ago?"

"Technically, we didn't since we weren't officially in a relationship."

"Right. So why are you meeting with her?"

"Why are you asking?"

"I just want to know."

"Why are you marrying someone you just met two months ago? Or was it even less?" Santana regretted those words as soon as it came out of her mouth.

Brittany looked furious, but she remained calm.

"You're really gonna do that?"

Santana sighed. She'd had enough for one day and all she wanted was some space away from Brittany and Ashley who was in their favorite place right now. Fortunately, the two hadn't taken their favorite table.

"Brittany, your fiancee's inside waiting for you. Get back in there. I'll see you around." Santana decided to just walk since it seemed that she wasn't going to get any cab anytime soon. And just as she turned, Brittany's words caught her.

"I want you to be my maid of honor."

"What?" Santana squeaked, turning back around again to see the blonde's pleading eyes.

"It's one of the most important days of my life. I want you to be a part of it. It wouldn't be complete without you."

Santana stood frozen, not knowing what to say. She just wanted to run away.

"Please?" Brittany pouted.

And with that, Santana was a goner.

As soon as Brittany was back inside the restaurant and back into Ashley's arms, Santana pulled out her phone from her bag and dialed a familiar number.

"Let's get wasted."

x - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x

She woke up with one hell of a hangover.

It was early in the morning the following day when Santana found her friends Quinn and Sugar sitting next to each other in her kitchen counter, drinking coffee. Both greeted her with a nod while she replied with a groan, taking refuge on a chair opposite them. She flashed the blonde lawyer a grateful smile as a hot cup of coffee in front of her.

Then the events of yesterday came rushing back to her.

"Holy mother fucking shit." Santana winced as she felt the pain shooting through her head as if splitting it into two.

"What?" Quinn turned her curious eyes at the brunette while pushing two aspirin tablets towards Santana.

"I just remembered something."

"Should I be worried?" Quirking an eyebrow, the blonde looked on suspiciously at her.

Santana paused for a few seconds before answering.

"Britt asked me to be her maid of honor."

"She asked you what?" Sugar spluttered a bit of coffee. When Quinn quickly handed her some tissue, she mouthed a thank you.

"To be her maid of honor."

"Maid of honor?" Sugar just needed confirmation.

"The world hates me." Santana buried her face in her hands.

"The world doesn't hate you, Santana." Quinn said.

"What did you say?" Sugar asked.

"I said yes!"

"Are you a masochist?" Quinn frowned.

"No. But how can I say no to that pout? You know how defenseless I am when it comes to her pout."

"Maybe if you weren't so thick you would have taken that as a sign that you do have feelings for her that's more than friendly. Way before this wedding ruckus." Quinn felt sympathy for Santana after the brunette had told them the whole engagement thing last night, but she couldn't help but think that Santana's been an idiot all this time.

"Not really helping, Lucy." Santana growled. "I can't do this. I can't be her maid of honor. I'll die!"

"Maybe it's a good thing." Sugar remarked.

"How is it a good thing that I'm dead?" Santana turned to Sugar in disbelief.

"I mean, that you're her maid of honor."

"Sugar, I don't know if you see the point but I don't want her to get married to anyone else but me!"

"Whoah, wait, hold up. Do you want to marry Brittany?" Quinn looked at her in utter surprise.

"What?" Santana realized what she had just said.

"If you don't want her to marry anyone else, what do you expect her to do? You want her for yourself, but what can you actually give her? You're like the antithesis of marriage, Santana, and Brittany deserves to be happy. If you can't give her that, then don't take away something that makes her happy." Quinn was friends with both Brittany and Santana. And while she believed that the brunette has genuine feelings for Britt, she couldn't help but watch out for both of them.

"I…"

Santana sighed.

"I don't know, I… I just want to be with her. Only her."

"Quinn, maybe that's enough for Santana for now." It was Sugar's subtle way of telling Quinn to leave Santana alone.

Then something suddenly clicked in Sugar's head.

"You can destroy the wedding from the inside. If you're the maid of honor, then you can stay close to Brittany and make her realize that she's making a mistake."

"Hey, we're not destroying any wedding, okay?" Quinn said.

"Oh come on, Quinn. Santana and Brittany had been dancing blind around each other for years already. They are SO into each other, everybody knows it except the two of them. Now this one's finally realized what she should have realized a long time ago, and I do believe that Britt has feelings for her too so-"

"She's marrying Ashley! How could she have feelings for me?"

"Like I said before, blind! She probably thought you're a hopeless case so she turned her attention somewhere else and this Ashley person just happens to be there. Quinn, admit it, you believe these two idiots belong with each other."

Quinn sighed.

"I don't want to hurt Brittany. It's her wedding for Pete's sake."

"I know you're in, just say it." Sugar challenged the lawyer.

Quinn shifted her eyes from Sugar to Santana then back to Sugar again.

"If this backfires, you're going to face the consequences alone, Motta."


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: **Just one more chapter after this! Thanks for the messages and reviews!

* * *

**JUST THE GIRL**

**By: peach83**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 4**_

"_-so, I'm going to Connecticut to personally hunt this witness. This is a really critical case and I need to find this guy and convince him to testify, and-"_

Santana rolled her eyes at her friend's rambling. She returned Quinn's fifteen missed calls as soon as she had landed, wondering what the urgency was. Truthfully, she was a bit worried because the blonde had never tried to call her that many times unless it was really important.

And right now, she was bored.

She never really cared about Quinn's cases.

"So why did you call?" Santana asked with obvious impatience.

"_I really need to borrow your Porsche."_

"That's all you wanted to say and you had to lay out your whole case to me?" Santana asked, amused and annoyed at the same time.

"_Well…" _Quinn sounded sheepish as she trailed off.

"Who is it?" The brunette picked up her bag and walked out of the terminal, searching for a familiar face.

"_Who is what?" _Quinn frowned, confused.

"The one you're trying to impress. Is it some cop you met down there or a fancy lawyer you went to law school with?"

"_I'm not trying to impress anyone. I just don't want to take public transportation." _

"Yeah, right."

"_Okay, maybe I do want to arrive in style, but its part of my strategy. I have to look intimidating because even though we're decades far from our fight for gender equality, its still not easy being a woman in law practice."_

"Whatever."

"_So, what time can I pick up the keys?"_

Santana could feel her friend grinning on the other line, but before she could even roll her eyes, a realization just hit her.

"Oh."

"_Oh, what?"_

"You know I'd let you drive my car for a week and anytime you want it, but… I think we have a little problem here."

"_And what's that?"_

"Uhm, I'm in LA."

"_You have got to be kidding me."_

"You know, I thought she was too when she told me she's getting married in a month." Santana's tone suddenly turned weaker.

There was a sound of something, followed by a hiss and a curse, then a little shuffling before Santana heard Quinn's voice again.

"_A month?! How are we going to stop the wedding in a month?!"_

"I thought you didn't want in on this?"

"_I didn't say that. But Sugar was right. You're both idiots. What's the rush? Gosh, I hope she isn't pregnant." _Quinn tried to joke.

"Not funny, Quinn." Santana growled.

Both of them fell silent for a few seconds before Santana spilled the reason why she was there. Brittany asked her to help in her wedding preparations since Ashley was busy. She just couldn't say no.

Quinn's sympathetic voice was on the other end again.

"_Santana, are you sure about this?"_

Just then, her eyes met a sparkling pair of blue.

Brittany grinned upon seeing her bestfriend and she excitedly made her way towards the brunette who was still on the phone.

Plump lips spread into a rather sad smile.

"She's the love of my life, Quinn."

"_I know that, but, you'd be immersing yourself in this whole wedding business when you aren't going to be Brittany's other half."_

There was a sigh from Santana.

"_I don't want you to get hurt."_

"And I'm scared."

"_Santana…"_

"I have to try, Quinn. Maybe I don't have time, maybe I'm too late, but… if she's not going to be mine then, at least I want her to know how I feel. I can't go on with all these what if's in my head. I just can't."

"_Okay."_

"Okay."

"_I'm here for you, San."_

"I know." Santana smiled genuinely.

"_Call me later?"_

"You can count on it."

Santana heard a faint goodbye from Quinn and even before she could say it back, a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her, tightly, and the air was knocked out of her chest as she felt Brittany's warm body pressed against her.

She almost dropped her phone but couldn't suppress the chuckle, seeing how thrilled Brittany was to see her.

"You're here!" Brittany still had her arms around Santana when she squealed, really loudly and near her right ear, but the brunette didn't mind one bit. It was rather fortunate that the blonde couldn't see how flustered she was at the way their bodies were touching.

"Thank god for me, huh?" Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and before she could enjoy their contact any further, the blonde had already pulled away.

Her arms all of a sudden felt cold.

"Yeah. You're a lifesaver, San. You're always there for me."

"Only because you're cute." She playfully booped Brittany's nose with her left index finger.

"Just so you know I'll always be here for you." Brittany picked up Santana's small traveling bag, leading her outside of the terminal.

"I'll hold you to that."

"Especially on your own wedding day." Brittany joked, knowing how 'allergic' Santana had always been at the idea of marriage.

Santana scoffed at that.

"I hope you'd be standing next to me too." She mumbled, her eyes focused at the side profile of her bestfriend as she walked side by side with Brittany.

"What was that?"

"Nothing-" Santana turned her eyes away in time before she was caught staring. But as her eyes scanned the area for something that would remotely interest her, they fell upon a large ad featuring a woman who looked sort of familiar.

She blinked. And then frowned.

Brittany followed her gaze and blushed a little upon seeing what Santana was looking at.

"That's Ash."

"Oh." Come to think of it, Santana never really asked what Ashley does for a living. Or maybe they had mentioned it, she just wasn't listening. "She's a model?"

"Uh, she does modeling, among other things." Brittany was now leading Santana to the parking area.

Santana raised a curious eyebrow.

"It's mostly just a hobby when she has time. She's running the family business."

Santana just stared at her.

"Her family owns the Hamilton Group."

Santana thought for a moment before it hits her. Hamilton Group is one of the oldest and most successful film and distribution companies in Hollywood.

Ashley was a Hollywood royalty, so to speak.

She was beautiful, and as much as Santana hated to admit it, was really likable. She knew what she wanted to do in life, and was super rich. Not that Brittany cared about those things, but it was hard not to feel insecure.

Her only flaw so far was that she couldn't find the time to help her fiancée in the wedding preparations.

Santana scoffed at the thought.

"She should be here. It's only the most important day of your life, Britt."

"She's got work." Brittany turned a little defensive. You couldn't really blame her with Santana's aversion to Brittany's relationships.

"Your fiancée is an idiot. I wouldn't have missed this for the world."

Brittany did not say anything. When they reached Brittany's car, the blonde just silently opened the compartment door and threw Santana's bag inside. The brunette could see how she had riled up blonde, so when she climbed the passenger seat and Brittany started the car, she tried to lighten up the situation with a half-meant joke.

"Maybe you should just marry me instead."

From where she sat, she could see Brittany fighting off a smile. Her ears turned a little red too, and Santana's heart jumped a little bit at that.

"I'd never leave all the wedding preparations to you. I would make sure to spend everytime with you. I'd never miss this for the world."

"You sure know how to make a girl blush, Santana Lopez." Brittany shook her head, an amused smile now plastered on her face.

Santana smiled back.

"So, where are we headed?"

"First, we're dropping by the church."

"Church?" Santana slightly squeaked at that.

"Scared, Lopez?"

"Why would I be?" She huffed.

"I thought you're allergic."

"Never said that. Who knows, I might be hunting for one someday."

"Someday, huh?"

"With the right one."

"So you haven't found her yet?" Brittany sounded playful.

"Not what I said."

And then the car just stopped and Santana was almost thrown straight into the windshield.

Fortunately, she was strapped in with her seatbelt, because she would have faceplanted into the dashboard when the car came to a screeching halt. She turned a fearful looked at her bestfriend, who just shrugged like nothing happened.

"The light was red." Brittany tilted her head up at the traffic light.

Santana swallowed a lump in her throat and wiped the bead of sweat that all of a sudden formed on the side of her head.

She couldn't die before she could tell Brittany how she feels. That wouldn't be fair.

"Uhm, so you have?" Brittany asked so casually.

"Have what?" Santana lost track of their conversation, her voice sounding a little hoarse due to the sudden dryness of her throat.

"You know, 'the one'."

Santana raised an eyebrow at her then realized where their conversation ended before she almost died of a heart attack. She gave a fleeting glance at Brittany before she turned her eyes forward as the light turned green again.

"I don't think she wants me." The brunette's voice sounded so small, Brittany wanted to reach out to comfort her.

"Aww. Honey, who wouldn't want you?"

Santana chuckled at that but Brittany noticed that it lacked her usual mirth.

"I used to ask myself the same question but… she's with someone now."

Santana was too lost in her thoughts to notice the look that Brittany gave her.

x - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x

"So, is this the lucky woman?"

"I wish." Santana murmured as she and Brittany followed the white-haired old man that welcomed them into the church.

"No, Reverend. This is my bestfriend, Santana. Santana, this is Reverend Stiles. He used to be our minister back home, but then he moved here."

"It's nice to meet you, Father." Santana reached out to shake the reverend's hand.

"Where's your fiancée?" Reverend Stiles looked around, expecting a third person to follow his two guests.

"She can't make it."

Reverend Stiles gave Brittany a questioning look. Needless to say, Brittany was embarrassed. She knew Ashley should be there with her, but she couldn't really do anything about it.

"While we do not require counseling before a wedding, I do advise couples to take them. It's for your own good, Brittany." The minister motioned for them to sit, but only Brittany took the chair.

"I know, but she's busy and I can barely see her with her work schedule." Brittany curiously looked behind her to see Santana just pacing in the background.

"I told you she should be here." Santana interjected which earned her a glare from Brittany.

The reverend let out a disappointed sigh.

"Well, maybe after the wedding, you two could pay me a visit. Together."

"I promise we'll be here."

"Tell me about you and…?"

"Ashley." Brittany supplied.

"Ashley. How long have you known Ashley?" Reverend Stiles gave her a kind smile.

With that question, Brittany turned all red.

"Uhm, two months."

Santana stifled a laugh when she saw the reverend's eyes widen in surprise. He sure wasn't expecting that.

She felt the same way.

Reverend Stiles threw a short glance at Santana's direction.

"Is it okay that she's here while we're talking?"

"It's fine. She's my bestfriend."

The reverend sighed again.

"Two months?"

"I know it's too fast but-"

"Two months is a short time to get to know someone."

"I agree." Santana loudly said.

Brittany threw another glare at Santana.

The reverend just ignored her.

"Now, I am not here to discourage you, but I want to know if you're sure."

"About what?"

"First of all, are you ready?"

There was a beat of a moment before Brittany answered. Santana noticed the slight hesitation.

"Yes."

"This is a big decision, Brittany. Your whole life is going to change."

"I know that."

"And you don't feel like your rushing into things?"

"No. I think the timing is perfect. Ashley's perfect."

"Far from it. She couldn't even be here with you." Santana scoffed while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Shut up Santana or I'm throwing you out." Brittany whispered harshly at Santana's direction.

"Brittany?"

Brittany turned her attention back to the minister.

"Santana, can I request you to please step out for a moment? There are some things that I would like to talk to Brittany alone." The reverend's voice was soft, but firm at the same time.

"Uh, sure." Santana take hesitant steps toward the door, and then closed it behind her.

Reverend Stiles let a moment of silence passed before he continued talking to Brittany.

"Almost 36 years ago, back in Arizona, a couple came to me and said they wanted to get married. They were even younger than you, and they had known each other for less than three weeks. I can see how in love they were with each other. So, I officiated their wedding, and they'd been together since."

Brittany looked up to meet the reverend's kind eyes.

"Until one of them died."

Then realization just dawned on her.

He was talking about her parents.

"To tell you honestly, I had doubts at first. I didn't think that it would work. They barely knew each other, but then both decided to take a leap of fate. They just took the plunge. As it turned out, it was the perfect decision for both of them."

"It was." Brittany couldn't help but smile. Her heart ached at the memory of her father, but at the same time, she felt proud to be his daughter.

"But it doesn't work for all people, this whirlwind romance thing. So I want you to be sure. It's okay to take baby steps sometimes. Ultimately, it's a decision _you_ have to make. If you're really sure that you're ready, that Ashley is the one, then go for it. But if not, don't force it. You don't have to prove anything. Just think of what would make you happy in the long run."

It was after fifteen minutes that Brittany came out of Reverend Stiles' office. She found Santana sitting on the steps outside the church. The blonde didn't say a word. She just walked past Santana and headed to her car.

Santana jumped to her feet and followed.

Inside the car, Brittany kept quiet while Santana waited for her to say something.

"Hey…" Santana called out.

Brittany turned her head and forced a smile.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Brittany started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'm sorry for jumping into your conversation earlier."

"You still don't like Ash, I get it, San."

Santana made no effort to refute that.

"It's just, this whole preparation for the wedding is so exhausting despite of having a wedding planner. The decisions are all on me, and…" Brittany let out a deep sigh. "You're right. Ashley should be here with me."

Santana just nodded.

"But I'm glad you're here." This time, the blonde's smile turned genuine.

"Me too."

"But you do owe me for always sticking your ass into my business."

"Oh come on, you love my ass."

Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Besides, I'm your bestfriend. That's my job."

"You're buying me lingerie."

"Excuse me what?" Santana squeaked.

Brittany giggled at the look on Santana's face.

"That's our next stop anyway. You're helping me choose my lingerie since you're my maid of honor. And you're paying for it."

"Why do you need lingerie?" Santana fanned herself then reached forward to turn the aircondition to its coolest.

"For my wedding night."

Santana groaned.

She didn't need to know that.

It wasn't long before Brittany was pulling up in front of a Victoria's Secret Store.

A sales clerk immediately went to assist Brittany while Santana was left sitting alone on one of the waiting couches inside the store as the blonde tried on different kinds of undergarments. Bored, she pulled out her iPhone and dialed Quinn's number.

"_San?"_

"Hey, Quinn."

"_How are you? And how's Brittany?"_

"I'm sitting inside a Victoria's Secret store waiting for Britt as she tries out different sets of lingerie for her wedding night. And she got me to agree to pay for it."

"_What?"_

"This is fucked up."

"_No, you're just really whipped."_

Santana's eyes briefly glanced towards the closed curtain where Brittany's probably stripped down to her underwear. She felt her cheeks turn hot at the thought.

"Ashley's family owns the Hamilton Group."

"_The film company that produced the Justice League movie?"_ Quinn's eyes widened.

"I still don't know why you like that ugly ass movie."

"_It's a blockbuster movie! You're the only one I know that didn't like it."_

"And now I have more reasons to hate it. You know, you don't have to like every movie with 'justice' in the title of it."

"_Santana, I just like the movie. Don't take this personally."_

The brunette let out a frustrated sigh. She got up from the couch and started pacing the waiting area.

"How am I going to compete with that?"

"_Be yourself. Well, not totally yourself, but try to be a little more awesome than you actually are."_

"Geez, it's good to know you're on my side, Quinn."

"_Hey, I'm just trying to help you not ruin your shot here. You're up against a charming Hollywood royalty. You're not charming and definitely not royalty. I'm a lawyer, so trust me. I know how to play the jury."_

"San?"

As her name was called, brown eyes shot to the direction of the now open curtain, which revealed Brittany in sexy white assymetric lace and mesh slip. Brittany wasn't wearing a bra and her nipples were just covered by the symmetric design of the very short nightgown that revealed her toned long legs and very little white panties to match.

Santana felt like she was about to pass out and in her haste to turn around and restrain herself from groping Brittany, she failed to see the small divan behind her, which caused her to trip backwards and eventually, she landed on her ass.

Brittany ran to her aide and she was able to jump back into her feet just as Brittany had touched her arm, taking a step back as if the blonde's touch had burned her.

The dancer gave her a confused look.

Santana just couldn't let Brittany touch her while she's wearing _that._

She immediately picked up her iPhone that fell on the floor and lifted it back to her ear, throwing an apologetic look at Brittany.

"_What was that sound? What happened to you, Santana?"_

"I fell."

"_You fell?"_

"Hard. _Really_ hard."

"_No doubt about that."_

"Got to go, Quinn."

Santana put the phone back into her pocket and nervously brought her eyes up to meet Brittany's. Shyly, she ran her eyes down to the blonde's body, lingering a bit at the long pair of legs and straining to see more of that ripped abs (and let's be honest, her barely covered nipples) before meeting blue eyes again.

"Wow." The brunette gasped in amazement.

Brittany visibly blushed at the comment.

"You think it's nice?"

"It's sexy." Santana husked, suddenly feeling embarrassed for her gravelly voice. "You're beautiful. You're _always_ beautiful." The brunette just couldn't stop herself from gushing praises.

Brittany didn't say anything though. She just stared at Santana, forgetting all the while what she was wearing. Santana stood frozen, holding her bestfriend's gaze, not really knowing what to do.

Then Brittany smiled.

"Santana?"

A foreign voice came from the other side of the room, effectively breaking their moment, whatever moment that was. Brittany immediately wrapped her arms around her body after remembering that she was barely dressed. She could have just run back behind the curtain in the dressing room, but she stood in place, curiosity glimmering in her eyes. The woman looked all too familiar.

As soon as Santana recovered from her initial surprise at seeing this woman in LA, she rushed in front of Brittany to at least block her body from the woman's view. From where she stood, she could feel the warmth of the blonde's body. It was difficult not to be distracted, but Santana managed to fight through her haze and cleared her throat.

"Rhian, what are you doing here?"

"I've moved here, like seven months ago. What are _you_ doing here?" Rhian's eyes flickered back and forth Santana and Brittany.

"Britt's just buying some—" Santana had to clear her throat again. "-personal stuff."

"You two are finally together?"

"Yes."

"No."

Surprisingly, it was Brittany who said yes, and it was Santana who said no. Santana turned her head to give Brittany a questioning look. Brittany just stared at Rhian.

"Nice to see you again, Lopez. You look great, by the way." Rhian smirked at Santana before walking out of the room.

As soon as the woman was gone, Santana shifted to question Brittany, but the blonde was already behind the closed curtain, changing back into her clothes. Reluctantly, Santana stood on the other side of the curtain to talk to Brittany.

"Why did you say yes?"

"What?"

"When Rhian asked me if we're together, you said yes."

"I figured she was another Sonja so I saved you."

"Huh?"

"You know, big hair, thick glasses-"

"I remember Sonja, but what are you-"

"I didn't like how she was looking at you."

"How was she looking at me?"

"You really want me to say it?"

"Enlighten me please, because I thought she was looking normally at me."

"Oh, so it's normal that she looks at you like she's ready to devour you?"

"What?" Santana couldn't help but chuckle.

"You know what I mean!"

"No I don't." Santana jumped when the curtain was pulled open harshly and an annoyed Brittany walked out. "Britt?"

The blonde just ignored her and headed to the counter to buy the lingerie that Santana liked. Santana followed, scratching her head. She didn't really know what just happened or what she did wrong.

_Women are so complicated._

Santana handed the cash clerk her debit card as she punched Brittany's purchase.

"Uhm, is that all you want to buy?" Santana tried to veer to another topic.

The sales clerk handed Brittany her paper bag and right after Santana's card was returned to her, Brittany spoke.

"Your ex-girlfriends are everywhere." Brittany stated, sounding so indifferent.

"She wasn't really a girlfriend."

Brittany gave her a questioning look.

"We were just-" Santana cleared her throat, knowing how much Brittany wouldn't like what she was going to say. "-you know."

Just as she expected, she got a stone cold look from Brittany.

x - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x

"Maybe I should just sleep on the couch." Santana stood by the side of Brittany's bed. Before coming to LA, she forgot that whenever they had sleepovers, their sleeping arrangement had always been sleeping on the same bed. While she had dirty thoughts of Brittany before, feelings were never in the equation, and now that she was sure she was in love with the girl, she just couldn't be in the same bed with her.

Not when she couldn't touch her without her mind going on a little field trip with thoughts of her and Brittany in a house with a white picket fence and two little kids running around.

Brittany who was already on the bed and leaning against the headboard, looked up from her iPad and gave her a weird look.

"Why?"

"Just… give me a blanket and a pillow."

Brittany arched an eyebrow at her, but Santana didn't budge.

"You're not sleeping on the couch, Santana."

With that, the blonde turned her attention back to her iPad. From the corner of her eyes, she could see that Santana didn't move. She remained standing there, waiting. Brittany let out a deep breath.

"San, get on the bed."

If it was any other situation, she would have. It was tempting, but Santana couldn't. She couldn't be on that bed without having her heart broken at the fact that when she wakes up the next morning, Brittany would still belong to someone else.

"Can I have a pillow and a blanket, please?"

Brittany stared at Santana's eyes. Santana just looked back. Knowing how stubborn her bestfriend was, the blonde reluctantly got up and gave Santana what she wanted.

She didn't ask anymore questions.

It was past midnight and Santana just couldn't seem to find a comfortable position on the couch. At one point in the night, she turned on the tv but could find nothing that would interest her. She counted sheeps in her head, but just felt pathetic in the end.

Maybe she should have just checked in at a hotel.

Her ears perked up at the sound of footsteps. She knew it was Brittany and as the sound got nearer, she closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. The sound stopped in front of the couch, and she could hear Brittany's breathing just above her.

"Scoot over."

Santana didn't move.

"I know you're awake. I could hear you tossing and turning all the way to my room. Now move your ass, Santana Lopez or I'll move them for you."

Santana fluttered one eye open before the other followed. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could trace Brittany's towering figure on her side. Then the couch dipped and she felt Brittany's hips against her own; the contact made her shiver.

"I can't sleep either." Brittany softly said.

With a little more nudge, Santana moved further into the couch, giving the blonde some space. Brittany then got under the same blanket as Santana. Not really having any choice, Santana, like she used to, lifted her left arm so Brittany could rest her head on Santana's shoulder. The brunette couldn't help but hum as a pale arm rested on top of her stomach.

Both of her arms were now wrapped securely around Brittany.

Her heart was bursting with so many feelings, yet she couldn't do anything about it.

"I miss sleeping with you." Brittany said.

Santana could feel her bestfriend's lips form into a smile near her neck. Slightly, she turned her head, and wasn't able to stop herself from placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I miss sleeping with you, too." Santana whispered back.

It didn't take long before both of them fell into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
